gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Winde des Winters (Episode)
"Die Winde des Winters"Sky.de, abgerufen am 29. Mai 2016 (im Original: "The Winds of Winter") ist die zehnte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die sechzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Miguel Sapochnik. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 26. Juni 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 27. Juni 2016. Inhalt In Königsmund steht der Prozess gegen den Bruder der Königin, Loras Tyrell (Finn Jones), und Königinmutter Cersei Lennister (Lena Headey) unmittelbar bevor. Im zurückeroberten Winterfell kommt es zur Konfrontation zwischen Davos (Liam Cunningham) und Melisandre (Carice van Houten). Bran Stark (Isaac Hempstead-Wright) erfährt bei einer Reise in die Vergangenheit ein lang gehütetes Geheimnis. Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) trifft vor ihren Aufbruch in Meereen eine schwierige Entscheidung. Und der Winter ist da. :Quelle: Sky Handlung In Königsmund thumb|250px|Loras stellt sich dem Gericht und legt seinen Familiennamen ab In Königsmund beginnt die religiöse Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Ser Loras Tyrell und Cersei Lennister. Cersei erscheint jedoch nicht bei den Verhandlungen und auch König Tommen Baratheon befindet sich nicht in der Großen Septe von Baelor. Er lässt sich zunächst Zeit, als er dann doch gehen will, wird er von Ser Gregor Clegane festgehalten. Loras gesteht alle Anklagepunkte, legt mit seinen weltlichen Titeln auch die Verbindung zum Haus Tyrell ab und tritt als Bruder Loras den Spatzen bei. Jetzt wäre eigentlich Cersei an der Reihe. Königin Margaery Tyrell ahnt Schlimmes und warnt den Hohen Spatz: Cerseis und Tommens Abwesenheit sei Absicht, und alle müssten die Septe sofort verlassen. Währenddessen lockt Qyburn mit Hilfe von Frances Großmaester Pycelle in seine Kammer, wo er von den Vöglein niedergestochen wird. Zeitgleich verfolgt Bruder Lancel ein anderes Vöglein im Kellergewölbe der Großen Septe von Baelor. Dort findet er einen großen Vorrat von Seefeuer und in einer Pfütze der Substanz drei fast abgebrannte Kerzen. Lancel erkennt die Gefahr, doch es ist zu spät. Eine abgebrannte Kerze entzündet die Flüssigkeit in der Pfütze und umgehend explodiert der gesamte in Fässern gelagerte Vorrat des unter der Septe gelagerten Seefeuers. Die gewaltige Explosion zerstört die Septe, ihre gesamte Umgebung und tötet Lancel, alle in der Septe Anwesenden - darunter Königin Margaery, Lord Maes Tyrell, Kevan Lennister und den Hohen Spatzen - sowie vermutlich Hunderte weitere Personen. thumb|250px|Die Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor Beim Anblick der brennenden Septe nimmt König Tommen seine Krone ab und stürzt sich vom Balkon seines Zimmers im Roten Bergfried in den Tod. Nachdem die Leiche Tommens gefunden wurde, wird sie zu Cersei gebracht, die anordnet, dass ihr Sohn verbrannt wird und seine Asche dort, wo früher die Große Septe von Baelor stand, begraben wird, damit Tommen bei seinen Geschwistern und seinem Großvater sein kann. Da jetzt die Zeit ihrer Rache ist, nimmt Cersei diese auch noch an Unella. Diese liegt gefesselt in einem Verlies im Roten Bergfried und Cersei quält sie und wiederholt ständig die Worte, die sie während ihrer Kerkerhaft in ihrer Zelle in der Großen Septe von Baelor von ihr gehört hatte. "Gestehe, Gestehe, Gestehe." Cersei ist in bester Laune und gesteht alle ihre Verbrechen und sagt, dass sie all dies getan hat, weil es sich gut anfühlte. Im richtigen Moment, wie diesem, fühlen sich sogar die Geständnisse gut an. Unella bleibt lange stumm und sagt dann zu Cersei, dass sie sich den Tod wünscht und damit bei Ihrem Erlöser wäre. Cersei offenbart ihr, dass sie nicht sterben werde, zumindest nicht heute. Dann betritt Gregor Clegane die Zelle und Cersei überlässt ihm mit den Worten "Er ist jetzt Euer Gott" die gefesselte Unella. Beim Hinausgehen sagt sie mehrfach die Worte, die sie während ihres Bußganges von ihr gehört hatte "Schande, Schande, Schande" und schließt die Tür. Danach hört man nur noch die Hilfe- und Schmerzensschreie von Unella. Später an diesem Tag erreichen Ser Jaime Lennister und Ser Bronn Königsmund und als sie den Thronsaal erreichen, lässt sich Cersei Lennister gerade von Qyburn, ihrer Hand, zur Königin der Andalen, der Ersten Menschen und Beschützerin der Sieben Königslande krönen. Bei den Zwillingen Ser Bronn und Jaime Lennister feiern mit Walder Frey den Sieg bei der Belagerung von Schnellwasser. Später sitzt Walder Frey allein am Tisch und isst genüsslich eine Pastete. Ein ihm fremdes Mädchen bringt noch mehr von der Pastete und er fragt, ob sie "eine von den Seinen" wäre. Sie verneint dies und gibt ihm noch ein Stück von der Pastete. Er fasst ihr an den Po und fragt nach seinen Söhnen, die doch eigentlich mit am Tisch sitzen und mit ihm speisen sollten. Das Mädchen antwortet ihm, dass die Söhne doch anwesend wären und zerteilt ein Stück der Pastete. Walder erkennt Fingerstücke in der Pastete und dreht sich zu dem fremden Mädchen um. Sie nimmt das Gesicht ab und zeigt sich als Arya Stark. Bevor Walder begreift, was passiert, schneidet sie ihm die Kehle auf. Vorher sagt sie ihm noch, dass das Letzte, was er in seinem Leben sieht ist, wie ihm eine Stark lächelnd beim Sterben zusieht. In der Weite Samwell Tarly und Goldy mit dem kleinen Sam erreichen Altsass. Am Empfang der Zitadelle gibt er an vom Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache Jon Schnee geschickt worden zu sein, neuer Maester zu werden. Doch hier sitzt ein Gelehrter der noch nichts von Jons Wahl oder Maester Aemons Ableben gehört hat. Er spricht von Irregularitäten, die vom amtierenden Erzmaester geklärt werden müssen, gestattet aber einstweilen Sam Zutritt zur Bibliothek, den er gleichzeitig Frau und Kind streng verweigert. Sam ist sichtbar beeindruckt und erfreut von der unglaublichen Anzahl von Büchern in der Bibliothek der Zitadelle. Im Norden Melisandre wird von Ser Davos Seewert des Mordes an Sharin Baratheon angeklagt. Sie versucht, die Schuld Sharins Eltern, Vater Stannis und Mutter Selyse, zu geben. Doch Jon Schnee glaubt den Vorwürfen von Davos und rät Melisandre, den Norden sofort zu verlassen und nie wieder zurückzukehren. Andernfalls würde sie wegen Mordes hingerichtet werden. Petyr Baelish findet Sansa unter dem Wehrholzbaum im Götterhain. Er ist sich seiner Sache jetzt so sicher, dass er sie in seinen Plan einweiht, den Eisernen Thron selbst zu besteigen und sie zu seiner Königin zu machen. Er glaubt, mit ihrem Geburtsrecht auf Winterfell habe er den Norden auf ihrer Seite, während Jon Schnee nur ein abgeschlagener Bastard sei. Sansa verweigert ihm jedoch einen Kuss und sagt ihm, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass er dem Norden dient, sondern nur sich selbst. Nach der Schlacht der Bastarde wird eine Versammlung aller Lords des Nordens und aus dem Grünen Tal sowie den Vertretern der Wildlinge abgehalten. Lyanna Mormont hält eine flammende Ansprache an alle und ruft Jon Schnee zum neuen König des Nordens aus. Nachdem zwei der größeren Lords, die sich vorher gegen Jon gewendet hatten, ihrem Ruf folgen, und alle rufen Jon zum neuen König des Nordens aus. Sansa und Baelish tauschen vielsagende Blicke aus. In Dorne Die trauernde Lady Olenna Tyrell trifft sich mit Ellaria Sand und den Sandschlangen in den Wassergärten. Sie schließen ein Bündnis, um gemeinsam gegen Cersei vorzugehen. Varys tritt als Strippenzieher wieder in Erscheinung und bietet ihnen an, sich Daenerys Targaryen anzuschließen, was offenbar beide, Ellaria Sand und Olenna Tyrell, annehmen und Daenerys damit einen großen Teil des Adels der Sieben Königslande auf ihrer Seite hat. In Meereen Daenerys Targaryen verlässt Daario Naharis, um in Westeros leichter Bündnisse schließen zu können. So muss sie ihre "Mätresse", die sie wahrhaftig liebt, nicht mitnehmen, gleichzeitig soll er Meereen und die Drachenbucht mit seinen Zweitgeborenen für sie halten. Im Thronraum trifft sie nach dem Gespräch auf Tyrion Lennister. Ihm sagt sie danach, dass sie nichts gefühlt hätte und das Gespräch einfach nur zu Ende bringen wollte. Tyrion versucht sie zu trösten. Während ihres Gesprächs gibt er zu, trotz dass er ein Zyniker gewesen sei, inzwischen an Daenerys glaube. Daenerys wünscht seinen Rat und er schwört, ihr seinen Rat zu geben, solange er lebt. Daenerys lässt eine Brosche in Form einer Hand (wie die Könige von Westeros) anfertigen, um Tyrion als Hand der Königin zu ernennen. Die Sklavenbucht wird von Daenerys in Drachenbucht umbenannt, da alle Sklaven von Ihr befreit wurden. Eine große Armada mit den Bannern der Graufreuds, der Martells, der Tyrells und der Targaryens auf den Segeln und über einhunderttausend dothrakischen Kämpfern mit ihren Pferden und Unbefleckten an Bord ist auf der Meerenge Richtung Westeros unterwegs. Auf dem Bug des ersten Schiffes stehen Daenerys und Tyrion nebeneinander, Varys und Missandei hinter ihnen und über ihnen kreisen die drei Drachen. Jenseits der Mauer thumb|300px|Ned Stark hält den Säugling im Arm und man erkennt die braunen Augen von Jon Schnee Benjen Stark bringt Bran zu einem Wehrholzbaum in der Nähe der Mauer. Er kann ihn nicht weiter begleiten, denn die Mauer ist nicht nur aus Eis und Stein, sondern auch aus Magie gebaut und somit für Benjen unpassierbar. Bran berührt den Wehrholzbaum und ist in seiner Vision wieder beim Turm der Freude. Er beobachtet seinen Vater Eddard Stark am Sterbebett seiner Schwester Lyanna und hört nur vage wie er ihr ein Versprechen gibt. Danach wird ihm der gerade geborene Säugling in den Arm gelegt und die Szene wechselt auf den Erwachsenen Jon Schnee. Auftritte Erste Auftritte * Lord Cley Cerwyn * Lord Wyman Manderly Tode * Großmaester Pycelle * Bruder Lancel * Der Hoher Spatz * Ser Loras Tyrell * Königin Margaery Tyrell * Lord Maes Tyrell * Ser Kevan Lennister * König Tommen Baratheon * Walder Strom * Lothar Frey * Lord Walder Frey * Lady Lyanna Stark (In Rückblende) Produktion Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Kit Harington als König des Nordens Jon Schnee *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Jonathan Pryce als der Hoher Spatz *Conleth Hill als Varys *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Hannah Murray als Goldy Nebenbesetzung *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell *David Bradley als Lord Walder Frey *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Joseph Mawle als Benjen Stark *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lennister *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Gemma Whelan als Prinzesin Asha Graufreud *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Eugene Simon als Lancel *Keisha Castle-Hughes als Obara Sand *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand *Jessica Henwick als Nymeria Sand *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Tim McInnerny als Lord Robett Glauer *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Hannah Waddingham als Septa Unella *Daniel Tuite als Lothar Frey *Tim Plester als Walder Strom *Robert Aramayo als Lord Eddard Stark *Aisling Franciosi als Lyanna Stark *Frank Hvam als Maester der Zitadelle *Bella Ramsey als Lady Lyanna Mormont *Josephine Gillan als Marei *Sara Dylan als Unbekannte Zofe *Sabrina Bartlett als Aryas Verkleidung *Dermot Ward als Diener *Aron Hegarty als Lord Cley Cerwyn *Sean Blowers als Lord Wyman Manderly *Tom Yarey als Tommens Diener *Nathanael Saleh als Arthur *Annette Hannah als Frances *Jesse Magee als Kleiner Vogel #4 *Lucy Gallagher als Kleiner Vogel 6 *Fionn Kernan als Kleiner Vogel 7 *Michael Nevin als Kleiner Vogel 3 *Iona Clarke als Kleiner Vogel 5 Anmerkungen Trivia * Der Titel der Episode nimmt Bezug auf den Titel des geplanten, sechsten Buches The Winds of Winter der Saga. * Die Szene, in der Arya Stark Lord Walder Frey Pastete serviert und ihm dann offenbart, dass er unwissentlich das Fleisch seiner eigenen Söhne verzehrt hat, spielt auf die Tragödie Titus Andronicus (1594) von William Shakespeare an. In der Tragödie rächt Titus die Schändung seiner Tochter Lavinia, indem er die Vergewaltiger Demetrius und Chiron tötet, sie zu Pastete zubereitet und sie dann deren Mutter Königin Tamora zum Verzehr übergibt. (Nun wohl! hier sind sie schon, zerhackt zu Teig, Von dem die Mutter lüstern hat genossen, Verzehrend, was dem eignen Blut entsprossen. 's ist wahr! 's ist wahr! Bezeugs mein scharfer Dolch!, Titus Andronicus) So wie Titus die entsetzte Königin tötet, so tötet Arya Stark den entsetzten Lord Walder Frey. * Die Episode ist die erste, in der Informationen bzw. Andeutungen zu Jon Schnees Herkunft gemacht werden. Zwar wird es nicht ausdrücklich erwähnt, dass Jon Lyanna Starks Sohn ist, doch der Kameraübergang und die Musik legen dies nahe, auch weil es keinen sonstigen bisher bekannten Charakter gibt, der der Sohn von Lyanna sein könnte und von Ned Stark erzogen worden ist. Referenzen auf frühere Episoden * Wie Arya Walder Freys Kehle durchschneidet erinnert unter anderem auch an den Mord von Catelyn Stark in "Der Regen von Castamaer" auf der Roten Hochzeit von Walder Strom die Kehle durchgeschnitten wird. Arya rächt damit die Rote Hochzeit. * Der genaue Ablauf der Szene in welcher Jon Schnee zum König des Nordens ausgerufen wird, erinnert an die von Robb Stark in "Feuer und Blut", der zehnten Episode der ersten Staffel. Die Nordmänner diskutieren die politische Situation. Dabei werden beide Könige von jeweils drei Personen anerkannt und später fällt der Rest ein. Jon Umber spricht sich für Robb aus, ihm folgen Jonos Bracken und Theon Graufreud. Lyanna Mormont ist es die Jon ausruft, während Wyman Manderly und Robett Glauer folgen. Wyman Manderly gibt an, dass Jon Schnee durch den Sturz von Ramsay und dem Haus Bolton die Rote Hochzeit gerächt habe. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Pycelle wird nicht von Qyburns kleinen Vögeln ermordet, sondern von Varys selbst. Die Worte, die Qyburn kurz vor Pycelles Tod an ihn richtet, sind dieselben die Varys in den Büchern an Kevan Lennister richtet, kurz bevor dieser von Varys Vögelchen auf fast dieselbe Weise wie Pycelle in der Serie ermordet wird. *Der Hohenturm, auch Hoher Turm genannt, ist in den Büchern nur der Sitz des Hauses Hohenturm, während die Zitadelle ein Universitätsartiger Komplex in der Stadt ist, der entlang der Flussbänke gelegen ist. Jedoch wurde die Zitadelle von den Königen des Hohenturm gegründet. Die Rabeninsel, auf welcher u.a. die Weißen Raben gehalten werden, ist der älteste Teil des Komplexes und liegt nicht im Hohenturm selbst. *Die Art, mit der Arya die Söhne von Walder Frey in "Die Winde des Winters" tötet, nimmt Bezug auf den Rattenkoch, eine alte Legende der Nachtwache, die Bran in "Mhysa" erzählt hat. Es ist außerdem eine Anspielung an die Bücher, in denen drei Mitglieder des Hauses Frey auf dem Weg zu Ramsay Boltons Hochzeit mit der als Arya Stark ausgegebenen Jeyne Pool im Norden verschwinden. Lord Wyman Manderly serviert auf dieser Hochzeit anschließend drei große Pasteten. *Ellarias und Varys' Worte von "Rache, Gerechtigkeit und Feuer und Blut" stammen von Doran Martell in den Büchern. Dieser ist ein geheimer Targaryen-Loyalist und plante seine Tochter Arianne mit Viserys Targaryen und seinen Sohn Quentyn mit Daenerys Targaryen zu verheiraten. Er enthüllt Arianne, dass er Gesandte in die Sklavenbucht entsendet hat, um die Erfüllung seines "sehnlichsten Wunsches" vorzubereiten. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des vierten Buches A Feast for Crows wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 40: Die Prinzessin im Turm (Arianne) - Arianne sitzt nach der misslungenen Entführung von Myrcella Baratheon sitzt Arianne in Isolation im Speerturm bis sie zu Doran Martell gebracht wird, dieser eröffnet ihr, dass sie mit Prinz Viserys Targaryen vermählt werden sollte, und ihr Bruder Quentyn nach Meereen aufgebrochen ist um die Pläne seines "sehnlichsten Wunsches" vorzubereiten: "Rache, Gerechtigkeit und Feuer und Blut". Folgende Kapitel des fünften Buches A Dance with Dragons wurden verfilmt: *Epilog - Varys erschießt erst Großmaester Pycelle und dann Kevan Lennister, jedoch ist Qyburns Dialog in der Serie Varys Worten an Kevan entnommen Medien Bilder 610 Bran Stark(1).jpg 610 Bran Stark.jpg 610 Jaime Lennister Bronn.jpg 610 Jaime Lennister.jpg 610 Jaime Lennister Bronn (1).jpg 610 Walder Frey.jpg 610 Jaime Lennister Walder Frey.jpg 610 Große Septe Urteil.jpg 610 Daenerys Targaryen Tyrion Lennister.jpg 610 Tyrion Lennister.jpg 610 Cersei Lennister.jpg 610_Gregor_Clegane_Zombie.jpg|Gregor Clegane (Qyburns Werk) ohne Helm Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 10 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 10 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 10 – Uprooting the Rose (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 10 – A Dish Served Cold (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 10 – King in The North (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Winds of Winter es:Vientos de invierno fr:Les Vents de l'Hiver lt:The Winds of Winter pl:Wichry zimy (odcinek) pt-br:Os Ventos do Inverno ro:Vânturile iernii (episod) ru:Ветра зимы uk:Вітри зими zh:TV:第六季第十集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6